


Achilles Come Down

by thetalkingflower



Series: Vinnie's Dwodd Sidecanon [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Angst, During Canon, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetalkingflower/pseuds/thetalkingflower
Summary: You're scaring us/and all of us/some of us love you/Achilles, it's not much but it's proof // you crazy assed cosmonaut/remember your virtue/redemption lies plainly in truthOne shot of Todd's POV during the events of Hell Night because SOMEONE had to
Relationships: Todd Hendricks/Thomas "Dwight" Houston
Series: Vinnie's Dwodd Sidecanon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Achilles Come Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dalton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679239) by [CPCoulter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPCoulter/pseuds/CPCoulter). 



> Decided to make my dwodd drabbles that fit into canon a series!

_You crazy assed cosmonaut/remember your virtue_

* * *

Todd heard the explosion from Orion Hall, just as he was thinking about how he hadn't seen Dwight in a long while. Not since his impromptu performance. He had wanted to tell him how much he enjoyed it. 

There are a lot of things he wanted to tell him, actually.

He rushed outside with the rest of them, hoping to fund Dwight amid the chaos. Once he was outside he saw the Art Hall up in flames. He moved his way up to the front to hear what the other students were saying.

There were people inside.

_Dwight was inside._

He wanted to scream. Every instinct told him to go, get him out before he does something _stupid_ but he found himself frozen in place as other Windsor boys ran toward the chaos. Instead he felt David next to him trying to get in and held him back, Satoru on his other side. The way he begged to get in was heartbreaking, because he knew. He understood. But to let him inside was to potentially lose a life, and maybe some of Dwight's protective nature had rubbed off on Todd in that way.

Perhaps it was a Windsor thing.

"We have to wait for the firefighters to get here!"

"By then, they could all be-"

" _They're not!_ " Todd yelled, briefly both David and Satoru. _They're not. It hasn't been long and Dwight is still alive_ , he tells himself.

While they fight back David's protests, Satoru reveals the front entrance has been closed off and there's no longer a way in.

 _There's no longer a way out_.

It takes Han a long time to find an escape route for the boys, and every second Todd feels himself edging closer and closer to despair. How long does it take for someone to suffocate in smoke? How long before someone's body gives out to shock? He heard Laura say something about another student being the cause of this and that she and Dwight had a run in with him. Who knows what that guy might have done to him? Apparently another student had gotten stabbed by him. He felt a twinge of anger, knowing it must've been that Hanover boy, the one Dwight had warned them about. The one they dismissed him for as being overly paranoid. Dwight had been right about him.

 _What the hell did he do to him_?

Finally, there was a plan: Out the second story window, onto a giant blow-up stunt mat. Didn't ask how they found one, and didn't really need to. Windsor's just weird like that. Eventually, Todd found himself standing by the big, blow up mat, watching that window like his life depended on it. And finally, they started emerging from the window, all of them landing safely below. First Blaine, then Logan, Ethan, Wes, Evan, Reed, Kurt, Justin…

And then something blocked the window. 

_Dwight was still in there_ , Justin was trying to tell them. He could barely hear over his own pulse thrumming in his ears. He can't. He won't. He has to make it.

Then, after what felt like hours, After Todd had finally started to accept that he might be gone, Dwight fell.

The other Windsors bumped into him and ran around him to catch him but it was like they weren't there, like it was just him and Dwight, in that moment. He felt himself running, screaming his name, begging for him to wake up. He was just barely hanging on, battered and burnt. He looked like he had been through hell and back. Against his better judgment, he took Dwight's hand in his and kissed it, not caring if anyone happened to notice. It wasn't until they loaded Dwight into the ambulance that he noticed that he had been crying.

Julian and the Hanover boy — Adam, he later learned, not that he cared to know the bastard's name — emerged from a higher window, hitting tree branches on the way down. By some miracle, they had both been alive, but just barely. There was some solace in knowing the man who caused this will be in worse shape than Dwight, it seemed. But not enough to quell the outrage within. It just wasn't fair.

He felt for Logan, who rushed to Julian as soon as he hit the mat. He recognized his own emotions in the way he held him close.

* * *

_How the most dangerous thing is to love._

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
